


Who is she

by MagikalWordHerald



Series: Who is she [1]
Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Cinderella 2015. A short fan fic that can stand alone or continue depending on response. So please leave comments if you can. Also to the poet poetryofearth your short wordy prowess inspired this to.<br/>Oh and of course I do not own these characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Who is she

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Cinderella 2015. A short fan fic that can stand alone or continue depending on response. So please leave comments if you can. Also to the poet poetryofearth your short wordy prowess inspired this to.  
> Oh and of course I do not own these characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is no longer a stand alone chapter (although if you really want to you can pretend)   
> thank you for the reading. I hope you enjoy.

A stifled sigh escaped her lips as she watched an elegant creature descend the stairs to the awe inspired silence of the great hall. Her blue dress carelessly stood out among the gold and finery that surrounded them all, and yet somehow her smile still made all of it seem pale. "...who is she?" Chelina meant the words for herself but her question was given an answer, although highly unsatisfactory so she quickly forgot. She needed all her concentration to absorb every inch of this beautiful girl, as she was further away than she desired. Although if she had been closer, Chelina was certain she would have hardly noticed as her eyes, and what beautiful eyes they seemed, were only for the prince. They twirled away to an ever growing circle of observers, duly impressed as both moved with such grace. If only she were the prince now, she could die happy. But alas she was not and she could see she had little to no chance of meeting her as the prince led her away from the newly invigorated crowd who now danced enthusiastically about them.  
A pity. Chelina forced herself to turn away from their direction and tried her best to seem offended for the right reasons. She found the Grand Duke belligerent, most likely more for his sake than hers, but she played along hoping faintly that she may be able to meet or even merely see this mysterious princess again  
It was nearing twelve when she turned her eyes back to where she had seen her last and perhaps by coincidence or fate she laid her eyes on a blue gown, politely squeezing its way through the crowd but clearly in a rush, and in pursuit a few seconds behind, the prince followed. Only to be slowed down by two very unashamed women. She smiled then frowned as she watched the girl escape. She sighed once more and thought to herself that at least this ball hadn't been all boring, although she did wish for more.


	2. Planning in motion

The carriage bumped gently over cobblestones as the horses were led away from the castle walls. A hard paper scroll lay neatly in Chelinas' right hand as the left hand toyed with the now broken wax seal.  
She had left as gracefully as one could when rejected. Or at least that had been the impression she had led the Grand Duke to believe. More so to keep him on his toes, that weaselling scoundrel. Her lips flicked upwards in a quick smile, carefully hidden from her hand maiden. She needn't know, nor did anyone else for that fact, that Chelina was in fact heartily relieved that she no longer had to marry a prince, or king now, of this tiny and obsolete country. Perhaps that sounded cold but she had always viewed her fathers’ arrangements, especially in regard to marriages, to be of importance, not merely a show of good faith for future payments that may in fact never occur. She exhaled softly, although leaving now pained her ever so slightly, but not for the prince or the failure of engagement, but more for the girl in blue. The one with no name and missing a shoe.   
A smile reappeared dreamily upon her face.   
The hand maiden, who had a keen eye and a mouth for gossip, filed away here speculations of the princesses’ strange demeanour for later theory.  
"If I may ask my' lady, what news did the courier bring?" Chelina dropped her smile as she heard her handmaiden speak.  
"Oh, general bereavement and dissatisfaction. The normal I'd say. Well," she looked down at the scroll again, "aside from the 'I shall be addressing this matter with the council at once.' That's not exactly the usual." She frowned again inwardly and wondered what exactly was so important about this tiny speck of land.  
"It was so sad about the kings passing." The hand maiden sniffled. This woman was so terribly dramatic that Chelina honestly believed the two of them had been switched at birth and that she was in fact a noble and Chelina herself a commoner.  
"It didn't come as a surprise. Almost all of the royal courts knew he had been sick for a long while. Why do you think this ball was arranged in the first place Abigail?"  
Abigail gasped slightly.  
"Oh milady! Have you no heart for a kingdom in mourning?" Chelina stared at Abigail, her petite frame filled indignation.  
"Abigail. I never knew the man, I barely even remember this country from my studies, and yes his passing was sad but I have no need to be in a mournful state for a prince who seems to hold little respect for the betterment of his kingdom."  
"Oh my!"  
"Oh quit it Abigail, false bereavement suites no one."  
Abigail huffed and Chelina smiled, resigning herself to a long carriage ride and thoughts of blue dresses.

******************

News had travelled fast across the tiny kingdom, weeks of searching had eventually led the prince to find his one and true, much to the dissatisfaction of many female suitors. The news had somehow travelled even faster to the land of Zaragoza.  
"Oh the nerve of that prince! Sending us an invitation to attend his wedding to.... To a commoner! A commoner he chose over my own daughter. The gall of the boy!" A bearded man of passion stomped the dining hall, flailing his arms about.  
"King."  
"What?" The king turned about to face his daughter who sat politely at the table, sipping on something that resembled tea but with a lecherous after taste.  
"King. He is a King now. Not a boy."  
"Yes! I know he is a King!" Her father glared into the direction she assumed the tiny kingdom was.  
"And you should have been his queen!" Chelina sighed audibly and neatly placed the disgusting beverage down.   
"Father, you know how you and I both share a desire to see myself on a chair adorned in finery with a crown upon my head. But in all honesty, certainly there a far better prospects out there for us other than that tiny spec of land?"  
Her father sighed and sat down heavily.  
"No, Chelina. There are not."  
"What do you mean no there are not?" Her father sighed once more.  
"He was the last one." Chelina was forced into silence for once in her life by her fathers’ statement. All her life she had been ambitious, driven by her fathers’ belief that even though she was not first born nor a male that she was destined to become a queen of great ability. The very thought of it not being her future was... Unfathomable.  
"But what about-"  
"No, Chelina. I have exhausted every resource, every favour. There are no more kingdoms in need of a queen, not in your life time unfortunately."  
"Why on earth did you not stress this to me before I left! Had I known would I not have tried harder? I would've even involved myself in some back handed dealings with that snivelling Grand Duke!" Chelinas’ righteous anger was evident in her posture.  
"Unfortunately even you do not have the power to change the heart of a true man my dear. And that is the only compliment I shall give that boy king!" He slapped his hand onto the chairs arm rest to finalise the point. "I can most likely assist you in receiving the title duchess, but other than that I can offer you nothing." He rubbed his shoulder. The stress of recent events had left him tired and sore.  
"I refuse." Chelina folded her hands into her lap.  
"What are you refusing?"  
"I refuse to give up on my, our dream."  
"The boy king has chosen his bride and there are no more kingdoms left Chelina. It would be best to find a new dream and soon."  
Chelina shook her head.  
"No. It is my dream as much as it is yours, I have equal part in it if not more so. I shall go to the engagement party, the wedding too if my plan takes longer." Chelinas' mind cogged and ground frantically searching for solutions' and quickly finding them.  
"What are you planning my dear." He sat forward, watching how clearly Chelinas' eyes shone with intent.  
"I plan on seducing a King father."  
"But Chelina-"  
She cut him off. "And if it is as you say and he is a true man, then I have a favour to ask."  
"...and what would that favour be, my dearest daughter?"  
Chelina smiled. "To lend your army to my cause."


	3. Personal Confesions

Travelling had always suited Chelina. She felt herself capable of relaxing in the in-between states of neither here nor there. Unfortunately this time her journey was riddled with planning, doubt, mild case of panic and on some level a small amount of thrill. Perhaps, as she sat pondering over her own thoughts, she was far more ambitious and twisted than she originally mused. It brought a thin smile across her lips.  
She had barely registered her change of transportation, riddled with cunning imagery in her own mind had made the journey much quicker than she would have wished, but as she stared out across the quickly approaching castle of this be musingly small kingdom she found herself ready and steeled away for what she must do. No. Had to do.  
Surprisingly enough when the carriage arrived she was greeted not only by the newly formed king but his blushing intended wife and queen. Logically Chelina new he must have said something about the previous attempt at an arranged marriage with her.  
Such an honest fool of a king. She took his extended hand and gracefully exited the carriage followed by her hand maiden.  
"Your highness." She curtsied deeply and gave a dashing smile that forced the porter, who had happened to look her way, to swallow loudly then fumble with the latch of one of the heavier trunks.  
"Princess Chelina." He replied with a courteous bow of his own. "I am truly honoured at your presence. I had worried that things between our two lands had been left at a less than amicable standing."  
Chelina laughed a gentle laugh then smiled a knowing smile.  
"If my father had to be offended with every failed arrangement to occur, I believe we would be at war with the world, your highness." The last part was drawled out and ended with a slight bob of the head.  
"You and your father are too kind. It is a pity that he could not attend." The King folded his arms behind his back. His inquiry, simple yet suspicious in a sense, it would have been unwise of him not to ask the reason for her fathers’ absence.  
She smiled curtly; her face took on a rather stiff pose.  
"Things... In my home land are, how would I say without revealing too much?" She paused and appeared thoughtful. "Things are less harmonious than they appear between the court and my father at the moment. He fears were he to leave; somebody may take it upon themselves to take advantage of his absence." She leaned in closer allowing the last few sentences to appear hushed and secret.  
The new King frowned at the news.  
"A pity to say the least. If anything is required of my kingdom, any assistance at all, I shall personally see to it. You needn't fret whilst here." He smiled fondly at her. "Ah how rude of myself. You have just arrived from a long and possibly gruelling journey and I corner you with questions. I haven't even introduced you to the beautiful future queen. I am a horrid host." He smiled in apology.  
Truth be told Chelina had kept an eye on the milky skinned woman, who now blushed at the mention of herself.  
"Princess Chelina. Allow me to introduce you to Cinderella." Chelina frowned at the form of introduction, but smiled politely and attempted to curtsey, but a slight and fine looking hand prevented her from completing her movements. Chelina arched a delicate eyebrow but took the hand none the less and gave a soft shake which was returned fully. Cinderella smiled so sweetly before she spoke.  
"It is an absolute honour to meet you Princess Chelina." Her hand released the grip and dropped down.  
"Ah. Now don't be offended by my dearest heart here, she refuses any title I have attempted to introduce her with and thinks of being curtsied or bowed to most unappealing." The king gazed affectionately at the blonde who returned it in kind.  
"Funnily enough I am pleased to say that you, Princess Chelina are the first to shake hands with her. Everyone else found it alarming to say the least."  
Cinderella sniggered softly at his words. He smiled lightly back.  
"Apologies. It was a moment to be seen and talking about it would not do it justice."  
Chelina found herself frowning and casting her gaze between both. They did seem an odd yet well made pair.   
Cinderella noted Chelinas’ expresion and smiled once more at her.  
"Perhaps I'll try and explain it later to you Princess Chelina. At dinner perhaps?” She turned to the King. “May she be seated beside me Kit?" She spoke with such a compassion that Chelina found herself smiling warmly back, ignoring the use of such informalities.  
"Please call me Chelina... Cinderella." She attempted her best grin. Perhaps her plan could take a less direct route. One that could be far more enjoyable. She had all but forgotten the beauty that now daintily hopped once out of excitement before her. The image of the woman in blue had a secret place in her mind, somewhere she could look on at her in wistful delight occasionally when the mood struck. At the moment, Chelina allowed herself this distraction. Unfortunately or fortunately a secret hunger made its way into the pit of her stomach. Perhaps the best way to the king would be his dearest Cinderella. 

***  
Her smile grew wider and more sincere the longer this woman, this Cinderella spoke. She found herself unable to be caught up with any other conversation but hers. Not that she didn't try mind you. She spoke quietly to a duke seated on her right at the table, where a multitude of guests from across the world it would seem had gathered. He spoke of some meaningless things such as how best to cook quail. Not that she believed he boiled anything aside from his temper in his life. She smiled and gave positive appraise where required and hums and ha when necessary. But try as she might, Cinderellas' joyful banter with the king, servants and the royals who now found her very enduring, drew her back. Luckily the duke... Of whatever his name may have been had enough conversation for four and never seemed to notice Chelinas' lack of response.  
"Are you enjoying yourself Chelina?" A hand that was not her own had found its way onto her forearm. She looked from said appendage up to the offending party. She would have jumped in surprise at the contact but managed instead to smile and nod.  
"It is a most wonderful dinner. And the company is fitting."  
"I'm so glad to hear that." Her arm was squeezed and the hand withdrew to the depths it had come from.  
"In all honesty," Cinderella leaned towards her as she spoke, "I mostly find these types of gatherings rather... Boring." She smiled at her confession. "But your company has made it far more pleasant."  
"I fear I have done little to be worthy of such a compliment." Chelina carefully bit into something she believed to be far less juicy than it was, which in turn disproved her beliefs and splattered juicily onto her nose. The end result was Cinderella Laughing loud enough to halt all conversation in the dining hall.  
"I do apologise. Please continue with your meals and pleasantries." The King spoke up on behalf of his now heavily sniggering fiancé.  
"I'm so sorry Kit." She drew in a deep breath and placed a hand on his thigh under the table. She giggled some more and looked guiltily at Chelina who found herself matching the red of her dress.  
"I'm so sorry I laughed at you Chelina. I did not intend on causing you so much embarrassment."  
Chelina looked up, her face was that of concentration. It did not help her blushing though. The offending vegetable found itself wiped discreetly from the underside of her nose and the small amount she had managed to get into her mouth was jerkily swallowed.  
Her composure now gathered she sighed then smiled.  
"Well at least now I find myself worthy of your previous pleasant compliment."  
Cinderella smirked unashamed of who may see.  
"I do believe we may become the best of friends Chelina."

***

That very night, after the meals had been finished and after a quick game of cards, Chelina found herself sitting in the dimly lit room alone after having sent Abigail away for the night to her own sleeping quarters.  
'oh Chelina.' She sighed inwardly as she chastised herself for enjoying the night as much as she did. She did not come here to befriend a commoner; she came here to conquer a kingdom by marriage or force. Perhaps her foolish thoughts of using Cinderella to get to the king were more foolish than she wanted, a day dream of a fool.  
Yes she desired the woman. Yes she wished to trace her fingers across the inside of her arms and run them up until they reached her bare collar bone then trail down...  
“No! I need to banish these desires I have a plan.”   
Hissing to herself she stood up and threw herself unceremoniously onto the bed  
She found herself listing her faults. Most of which fell into the stubborn category, the overly ambitious part was a given and she believed if she wished to blame anybody for that trait she could blame her father. Her biggest blunder she found many moons ago was her desire for both men and women, although the latter of the two had truly never been satisfied. Not even a chaste kiss.  
She rolled her eyes and sat up, allowing her childish nature to shine through. Her father was not even aware of how... promiscuously adventurous she truly felt. Not that he should know, it was her secret after all. Even though she did remain a virgin it still burdened her at times with just how far she wished to go with the boys she had found so enticing. And the girls if there had ever actually been any that glanced her way.  
It was a rare moment when she allowed herself these... distractions. It maddened her that her mind was so unfocused on the task, even though she had sworn it to her father, sworn to him that she would be the one to sit as queen and sovereign in this land by any means necessary.  
A puff of air escaped her now naked lips, she knew she was correct in thinking that to get to the king she would need to go through the almost queen. His feelings for her could be seen by a blind man in a dark room. It would be the quickest route. She nodded her approval at these new and better thoughts. Through a fast growing friendship between herself and Cinderella she would more easily be able to approach the king without suspicion and if she timed it right Cinderella would see something less than wholesome and leave, creating gap for her to comfort the king. If that failed she would send word to her father to send forth his magnificent army to crush this little kingdom whilst she left in a hurry.  
Air left her lungs as she slammed down again. Now how was she going to do all of this in less than a week whilst still managing to reign in her own desires?


	4. Failure of subterfuge

"You were missed at breakfast this morning Chelina." Cinderella bounded dexterously towards Chelina as she spoke. The King, nowhere to be seen and to her surprise no guards either to escort her about. She smiled politely and sighed.  
"I apologies for my absence, I had trouble resting last night and Abigail dared not attempt to rise me out of bed after I threw a pillow at her and..." She looked at her audience gauging her possible reaction, "cursed at her. Her ears may have turned blue and fallen off, I am unsure as I have yet to see her again this morning."  
Cinderella gave a blushed giggle then smirked.  
"I was unaware that princesses' were allowed to swear let alone knew how to swear."  
A broad smile escaped her red painted lips as she replied.  
"Ah yes you are right on both counts." She looked around and whispered loudly enough to be heard. "But then again this princess does many things she ought not too."  
A loud hoarse laugh erupted from Cinderella. It seems that this woman was entertained easily enough, making her job seem a lot simpler. The garden they now found themselves traversing through was brilliantly littered with an array of exquisite flowers and beautifully trimmed shrubs. A few erratic blue butterflies flittered haphazardly about and Chelina found herself staring as Cinderella made a mad dash to keep up with them.  
Perhaps this girl was a bit of a simpleton, she mused as she steadily followed, watching closely as she finally paused in front of a delicate flower Chelina did not know the name of.  
"I've been meaning to ask Kit about the name of this flowering shrub." She reached out and softly caressed its pink dusted petals and watched as the two butterflies flew off again. Chelina half expected her give chase, but instead found her arm looped.  
"I know it’s odd chasing butterflies but, I find childish games truly do settle my nerves. Reminiscent of less complicated times I think." She sighed and looked side long at her companion expecting some sort dismissal.  
"Nerves?"  
A thin smile crossed her pale features.  
"Yes. Nerves. I came here by myself, and aside from Kit I have no family or friends." Chelina swore she could see the start of tears but they disappeared quickly. "I do wish to have someone to understand my predicament, not that Kit doesn't try. Bless his soul. But he is truly as royal as one could be and sometimes I can see his confusion at my distress..." She looked over at Chelina her face allowing for the briefest flicker of shock as she realised she was complaining to a princess she just met as they walked through the royal gardens. "Oh my I'm so... Oh. I do apologise." Her face flushed the handsomest shade of pink. "I'm rambling and complaining things you surely have no interest in and we barely even know each other. I really..." Her voice trailed off as she sighed unhurriedly, slowing her pace.  
"My dear Cinderella, please don't apologies. It’s not that uncommon for others to tell things to strangers, especially if they seem to be getting on well enough." She stopped and turned, fully aware that her own hands now grasped the cool fingertips of Cinderellas’.  
"It’s completely natural to worry about something as big as marriage. And wanting to discuss it with those closest to you is equally as expected." She paused, her own heart gave an almighty push against her chest as the words tumbled out her mouth. "I shall be more than happy to fill such a role whilst I am here." Yes this is what she wanted. Yes this was part of her plan. Yes she was one step closer, but why on earth could she only focus on the fact that she now melted into Cinderellas’ surprisingly strong arms, the future queen fiercely accepting her offer. Why could she not remember that she was using this girl for the briefest moment, as she felt what she believed to be her chest press closer to the other? Why on earth were her arms snaked easily around her exquisite frame relishing in the feel of her body. And why did Cinderella wear the same blush as her as she pulled back from the embrace.  
There where countless explanations but the only thing she could hear in her own mind at that very moment was an extremely clear oh my, which had been repeated by the beauty before her.  
"Apologies again. I do get horribly over excited about things." She giggled and brushed whatever it had been away, resuming the slow walk around the gardens, their arms once more linked together.

***

Chelina had chalked it up to misinterpretation or false belief as the day slipped away into afternoon. She had found herself escorted and somewhat dragged around on a slightly less than historically correct tour of the castle and its grounds. What Cinderella could not remember from her own tour she made up as they went along. Eventually Chelina who was not nearly as used to this level of cheeriness' , managed to pry herself away feigning tiredness, which wasn't all together untrue.  
"I shall see you later then, at dinner. I hope you rest well Chelina."  
Chelina shivered as she walked down the hall way alone once more, wondering how that delicate flower of a woman could make her name sound so... so much like a decadent dessert without even trying or meaning to. She shivered again realising that Cinderella had been keeping her warm. A wistful smile appeared as she entered her room, which immediately turned into a scowl as she saw her hand maiden waiting for her.  
"Milady." Abigail curtsied. Something she only did when she wanted something. "I have been searching for you for most of the day. Then one of the servants said he spotted you out in the gardens with the Kings fiancé. So naturally I let you be and came here to wait." She stepped forward and handed her a small scroll.  
"From your father the King. He must have sent it as soon as you left."  
Chelina frowned as she cracked the seal open. Walking over to the night stand as she read;

'Dearest daughter. I worry about our previous conversation, but as I know you whole heartedly I will remain waiting for your words. Take the gift I have sent with as courage.

From your loving Father.'

The words where simple and if anyone save for herself and her father had read it, they would find it normal and if not a tad sweet.  
"Did a parcel arrive with it?" The letter lay open on the desk as she spoke to Abigail.  
"Oh yes milady." She handed the package over, not even attempting to hide her curiosity.  
Chelina deftly opened the brown package to find a fine red leather box. Opening that up she allowed her eyes to linger upon the gift.  
Perhaps a bit simple for her regular taste but none the less an exquisite piece. The necklace was one of pure white gold tastefully woven together to form a tight chain. And at the centre of the piece a simple flower design not unlike that unnamed flower she had come across in the garden.  
She stroked the finery, picked up the centre piece and looked over it with longing in her eyes that had no place there. She quickly dropped the gift back down, snapped the box shut and slid it onto the dresser.  
Abigail, as curious as she was, decided against questioning the reason behind the gift and letter.  
"Did you wish to respond to the King, milady?"  
"What?" Chelina looked up at Abigail, suddenly full of unnecessary anger. "No. I have no need to respond to him. He merely wishes me well." She abruptly stood up, frowned then pointedly requested Abigail take her leave until it was time to ready her for dinner.  
She was furious at herself for allowing her personal wants to become unbridled over her task. She couldn't allow herself to continue like this, she had to find away to do what she must without Cinderella. 

***  
And oh how she chastised herself. She was weak, far too weak; perhaps she could find a potion to bind her unruly fondness for the blonde. But these thoughts may have been found amusing by anyone who looked upon the two women at the card table, her behaviour completely contradictory to her mind. There smiles infectious and laughter pleasant, carrying on as if they had known each other since birth. Cinderella wore her laughter like a sword, brandishing it at almost every word the princess spoke, as if in a strange duel. Every laugh of hers was met by a stunning smile and shorter laugh but equally enthusiastic. The card game itself seemed to hold no true interest as the two seemed randomly to place cards about until Cinderella flung her arms up high as a declaration of triumph in whatever odd game they had been playing.  
"Impossible!"  
"You mean to say congratulations your future queen-ly-ness."  
"I don't think queen-ly-ness is an actual word."  
"Well then I shall declare it so when I am queen."  
"Adding odd words into books and everyday speech should not be on your immediate to do list when you gain power."  
A pout made itself visible. "Well maybe it should be."  
Both women had ended up drinking a bit to much wine at the dinner table and were now finding themselves in the thrall of being tipsy. And if they had bothered to look up or take note of the drawing room they sat in, they might have noticed that they had been alone for quite some time.  
"Oh..." Cinderella pivoted her head about, finally taking note of her surroundings. "We seem to have chased everyone away."  
"You mean you chased them away, with all your laughter."  
"Excuse me. Who was the one telling inappropriate stories?"  
"I only told one and it was barely inappropriate."  
"Ha. Mentioning your unmentionables being tossed out a window is not exactly the most refined conversation for a princess to have now is it Chelina?"  
"Fine then,I concede. I chased away the masses with my depravity and lost heroically at cards. You, my dear Cinderella are victorious in all aspects'."  
"I must agree on that statement myself, although I cannot say whole heartedly that I believe your depravity sent your fellows to bed, I have yet to hear the story." The young king stood in the doorway, smiling at his intended like a jester at a court.  
"Oh Kit!" Cinderella flung herself out of the velvet chair and raced to embrace him. "I've had such wonderful time with Chelina. She is truly a marvel."  
Chelina found herself blushing to both compliment and jealousy of Kits embrace.  
Perhaps the wine was a mistake.  
She smiled shakily and carefully stood up, uncertain of the full extent of her inebriation.  
"I have had a roaring good time myself. But as I believe with the appearance of your beloved, it is later than we think and the beauty of sleep is required."  
A pretty smile enveloped Cinderella once more.  
"Then let us do this all again tomorrow. Perhaps we may even go for a ride or a picnic if you wish."  
Kit cleared his throat.  
"Unfortunately you already have plans Cinderella."  
"I do?" Her puzzled expression forced the king to laugh.  
"Fittings, for your wedding my dear. You do remember you’re getting married don’t you?" He rubbed her arms protectively. "Perhaps Princess Chelina would like to keep you company?" He looked up at Chelina questioningly.  
"And why couldn't you keep me company your majesty?" Cinderella grinned and her blue eyes seemed mischievous.  
"That would be highly improper my love. Besides I have my own fittings to attend in the afternoon after my hunting expedition with Duke Lomward and some other fellows." He looked again at Chelina who found her fidgeting awkwardly. "So? Would you be so kind as to keep her company during such trying times?"  
Chelina curtsied politely.  
"Of course your majesty, I shall be honoured."  
"Excellent." He curled his arm offering the crook to Cinderella. "Shall I escort you to your room?"  
Her blue eyes looked back at Chelina as she huffed with indignation.  
"I shall have to decline my love." Kit frowned at her response, but smiled as she continued. "Seeing as you have tossed me aside for your Duke who ever and fellow what is there names, I," She walked determinedly to the exotic slightly drunk looking princess and offered the crook of her own arm, "shall be escorting Chelina back to her room and then make my OWN way back, by MYSELF to my room."  
The king laughed as Chelina looked on between the two, not knowing the correct response.  
"As you wish my sweet Cinderella." He bowed in answering. "I only ask that you both not wake up the entire castle with your raucous laughter. I bid you mutually a goodnight and I look forward to the rest of my days with you Cinderella, for they shall never be dull."  
"And I shall forgive you tomorrow my sweet king. Goodnight."  
Chelina curtsied once more.  
"Goodnight your majesty."  
The king snickered as he left, having found the whole interaction rather bemusing. He had thought Princess Chelina would have been a handful after his rejection of her father’s proposal, but instead she seemed far more pleasant now than when he had first met her. How odd the world was, he thought as he strode down the large hallways'.  
Back in the drawing room the arm had been re-represented to the now flushing princess who until that very moment had been in reasonable control of her inconsistent mind and emotions.  
She slowly hooked the arm, feeling exposed, as if Cinderella could read the thoughts that now filled her head.  
They walked out arm in arm, skin teasingly warm against one another, the sensation flushing her tanned skin, fully aware that Cinderella was saying something but she was too far gone in her own mind to pay attention. Was she that drunk or tired or perhaps the combination of both, along with her prolonged exposure to the almost queen. Perhaps she wasn't designed for subterfuge, as she watched pink rose lips speak without hearing a word, imagining all the places she'd love those lips to wonder.  
"Did you hear a word I said?" They had stopped outside a door, her door. The pink rose lips smiled and laughed.  
"What? Oh.. I'm sorry I seem to have uh… Sorry." She smiled shyly; Chelina didn't feel like a princess at the moment. She felt more like a love sick buffoon. Giddy in her presence, perhaps it was time to go to bed.  
"It doesn't matter. So don't worry. But I will admit I assumed you would be able to handle a few extra glasses of wine better than myself. I seem to have been mistaken." The pink rose lips laughed again and Chelina had to stop herself from jerking forward to kiss them.  
The movement did not go unnoticed and Cinderella arched her eyebrows.  
She found herself looking into Chelinas' eyes but found them to be occupied with some other sight, although where specifically they were looking she couldn't tell. She had to admit she was curious about this woman, this foreign princess who was one of Kits intended in the first place.  
She didn't seem to be particularly interested in Kit or anything to do with the royal on goings of court. A breath of fresh air in the midst of a stifling room filled with political agenda.  
But now as Cinderella stared at her, finally figuring out that Chelina was enamoured with her lips, she realised why she so desired to be acquainted with her, was because she was an outsider much like herself. Yes Chelina could play the part, perfectly it seemed, but if you were to pay close enough attention you'd realise she didn't belong.  
She wanted to know this safety and familiarity once more, the uncomplicated joy of normalcy in the midst of her future royal life. She wanted simple and sweet. She wanted to taste it. She frowned at that thought.  
And that thought and possibly excuse in mind, she found herself leaning forward and gently pecking Chelina on her beautiful red lips.   
***

A few minutes had passed by when Chelina realised she hadn't blinked. Her eyes glued to where Cinderella now stood, a few feet further away with both her hands over her mouth. The only proof of what had actually occurred was now covered by pale hands.  
"I... I-" Cinderella started then stopped lowering her hands, a light red spot sat accusingly upon her lips. "I'm so- I didn't mean..." Embarrassment washed over Cinderella in waves, not a sight Chelina would enjoy revelling in. She lifted her hands to make certain she wouldn't continue, suddenly aware of her own folly.  
"What is a goodnight kiss between friends if not warranted? You need not be embarrassed. You were merely wishing me a goodnight as good friends do and we are now good friends are we not?" She wanted this to end, she didn't want what was before her. She couldn't be the one to deal with someone else's shame and her own.  
"You're right." Cinderella smiled again. Chelina felt her heart drop. "I apologies for acting the fool, it was silly of me to react in such a manner."  
"No need for apologize." Chelina turned to her door, the hard pounding of her heart threatening to force tears out of her eyes. Gripping the handle tightly she clicked it down. "Goodnight Cinderella. I had a lovely day in your company and I hope you rest well."  
"You to Chelina. See you..." The door opened "tomorrow."  
"...yes. Tomorrow." She gave a tight smile in response.  
Chelina stepped into the threshold of her room willing to move faster without seeming impolite or upset.  
"Chelina, wait."


	5. Chapter 5

She froze.  
Her hand still clasping the handle, she wanted to pretend that she hadn't heard her name, but etiquette demanded she respond and who was she to deny her upbringing.  
"Yes?" She smiled as sweetly as she could, not certain of the words that were about to come out of this young woman's mouth.  
"I didn't mean to... I wanted to feel something familiar."  
Chelina arched an eyebrow and blinked a few times, certain that she had miss heard her. When she didn't respond, Cinderella continued.  
"I mean to say," She stepped forward slightly, "I mean I haven't done this... Kiss... Kiss another woman, that's not what I meant when I say familiarity." She strained her thoughts and began fidgeting with some imaginary piece of material on her arm.   
"I am, alone here, you know this, as I've complained to you when I shouldn't have done, but I should be whole heartedly happy that I am here with my betrothed love, it’s just," Cinderella looked at Chelina, "it’s just I don't entirely belong here on all levels, I'm used to hard work and unkind words. I... I think at times I may be to courteous and polite for even the court to understand... And I know that's silly..." She shook her head and smiled at the thought. "My mother... My mother said I should see the world not as it is but as I wish it. And this is what I wished for, this is what I saw. But," Chelina looked into her room then back at Cinderella, who seemed to have difficulty forming the new sentence. She should have just closed the door, but she couldn't. She didn't want to. She still had an infuriating amount of hope.  
"But," Cinderella continued forcing Chelina to give her full attention once more. "I am lonely here, and I realise I have not been here long, but I know I am lonely, I have been lonely for such a long time. I seem to have taken a much longer time... to grow up, to learn that the world is harsh, unforgiving at times, and in doing so, everybody I loved or knew is gone. Yes there are those I grew up with and helped, but they see me as the child, perhaps even a simpleton at my belief that things would change of their own accord. And I think it’s by blind luck that they did, that I happened here."   
Cinderella stopped, not knowing if her words made sense but unwilling to explain more.  
"So you kissed me because?" Chelina pushed forward, perhaps a bit more angrily than intended as Cinderella winced at her tone.  
"Because I somehow seem to have learned more about you in two days than I have Kit this last month. I can see you are unique, strong, amiably hilarious, patient, passionate and different. Different in the fact that you too are alone here. That you to are alone in your heart." She walked closer to Chelina, her hand seeking hers, which was found. "In you I see the truest friend and I know friends don't kiss... But it seemed right somehow. An expression of how much you mean to me in such little time."  
"...and what if all those words you used to describe me are but falsities I choose to show you?"  
"There is no way on earth you could be you and not be all those things I've said and more. So much more." Cinderella smiled a smile that hurt Chelina to the very bottom of her soul. She swallowed loudly, thinking she should quit while ahead, but she couldn't. This girl would not betray her trust, regardless of the truth she began to utter. She hoped, she prayed.  
"...what if," she stroked the back of Cinderellas hand with her thumb, a movement to calm her own nerves, swallowing again in a vain attempt to calm her beating heart, "what if I am more different than you think. What if I wanted you to.. To.."  
" To what?"  
"kiss..." She mumbled the word and Cinderella tilted her head and asked again.  
"...what if I wanted you to ki... Kiss me again." Dear lord, where was this strong woman Cinderella mentioned. Perhaps she was left in the carriage?  
"Oh."   
Puckering her brows in thought, Cinderella pictured kissing Chelina again. The idea wasn't repulsive and it was just a kiss. It would be a kiss between fast growing friends, and there was nothing wrong with it. She was certain Kit would understand if he knew. She smiled and looked up at Chelina, who seemed to have lost every ounce of her composure.  
"Who am I to deny a princesses request but a future queen-ly-ness."  
"That's not a word." Chelina rebutted quickly, then took stock of the whole sentence and blushed, somehow becoming redder than her lips, which now pink lips seemed to occupy.  
This time it was less a peck of lips and more a secret hushed between them. Soft and tender; slow and wanting. The darkest pit of Chelina exploded into light, Cinderella felt something collapse inside her sending forth a wash of want.   
Before either of them realised how, the door was shut behind them, Cinderella in her soft cerise and white gown found herself pushed against the closed door, Chelinas hand still clasping hers, the folds of her dress turning into crinkled turrets as a tanned hand dragged upwards. She didn't push her away. She didn't want to. What she did want was to know where that hand was going, and why hadn't the brief kisses with Kit felt like this?  
Chelina felt something roam on her back then up towards her neck and tied up hair. She let go of the other hand and allowed herself to embrace Cinderellas slight waist. Finding her desired ones legs bare of stockings she couldn't help but travel up, feeling every inch of soft flushed skin against her own palm.  
The hand that had hung limp at Cinderellas side came to life and deliberately traced its way up the dressed stomach, desperately wanting to feel what was beneath. A throaty low moan escaped her as she felt Chelinas' tongue carefully caress her own.  
Forcing herself to breakaway, Chelina stopped. She took two large steps backwards, her cheeks glowing along with every other part of her being. She could see the dissatisfaction in the figure by the door. She could tell that had she not deterred off this path, Cinderella would have been more than a willing partner. The idea of it almost made her step back, but she could see in the dim firelight that had been lit earlier in the evening that Cinderella realised she had been on the cusp of something she may not be so willing to explore. Besides, she was a liar. She was here to lie and steal from this gorgeous woman. She knew now she couldn't steal the King, she could see that he loved her. She could see that Cinderella loved him.   
"I should take my leave." The silence was broken, the desire they both had now hissed like the slow dying fire. Cinderella straightened her dress and smoothed it out, unconsciously wiping her lips then touching them softly.   
"Yes. I am sorry. I should not have said what I said."  
" No. Don't apologies Chelina. We are true friends. Perhaps tomorrow we shall laugh at this." Her sudden chipper demeanour was unsettling to say the least. Chelina smiled and bobbed her head in reply.  
"Goodnight then." And before a response could be given, she was out the door, leaving a distressed wide eyed foreign princess alone to muse over her true reason for being here and whether or not she could truly do what she intended.  
That night neither woman slept well.

***

The ink dripped onto paper forming dark blotches. A quill tipped with the same liquid hovered above its counterpart, illuminated by the early morning light and what was left of a tallow candle. The words never seemed to find a way through the harsh questions she asked herself, her dark tresses' loose about her serving as a curtain to block everything out. What was she blocking out? Why couldn't she jot down the simple words to request her fathers’ assistance?  
She dipped the quill once more and brought it out starting her sentence anew.

*Dearest father.  
I feel that failure has plagued me from the moment I set foot on soil. I have become distracted, allowing myself to fall prey to passions I do not wish to hinder your mind with. I find that doubt has crept into every crevice of my creature.   
Mother would not be pleased, nor would you. I know you love me, but how could you love a creature that is far from right, far from what you dreamed of. Perhaps I am filled with canker and rot. Could it be cut out?  
I wish for something that has no part in my future, I crave that which is impossible. I do not speak of the Crown. Although the better part of whom I am knows it easier and better to want that instead.  
Can I truly be considering discarding my dream as you suggested? To marry some poor old sod and become a duchess to someone's Earl. To spend my life giving pleasure to a man I most likely will not love, will not respect me, will not love me and somehow raise his children and not eye them with contempt at a life I could not have?  
Shall I resign myself to a life of loneliness instead then? To pine away for what I never actually had.   
Dare I say shall I try to get what I find to be newly flourished in my chest, would it be a fault? Is it returned? How would I? With every answer I find far more questions.   
If yo- *

The pen stopped as the door swung open to reveal Abigail. It was too late to burn the letter as Chelina planned, so she would feign unimportance and attempt to destroy it some other way.  
"Milady!"   
"Yes? What is it Abigail?"  
"N...nothing! I was just surprised to find you awake so early." She curtsied her way into the room.  
"Would you like me to take your letter to the courier milady? Once you’re done of course."  
" What?" Chelina looked down at the blotchy scrawled message. "No. It’s merely a rough draft, more akin to chicken scratch." She smiled in what she hoped was a dismissive smile. "I'll throw it away once I'm done."  
Abigail was at the height of her suspicion but as a handmaiden she had no right to continue pressing the matter.  
"As you wish milady." She curtsied again. "Oh yes I am meant to inform you that the Kings fiancés' fitting will take place after breakfast in her chambers."  
The Kings fiancé. She had to keep those three words in her mind or she may find herself in a new sort of situation.  
"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me."  
"Oh, but milady am I not to help you dress?"  
"I am more than capable of throwing on a dress, Abigail." Chelina hissed at her impatiently. This woman had a tendency to annoy every ounce of her being.   
"Why don't you go find out the latest castle gossip?" Her eyes narrowed as Abigail curtsied and dashed away with a yes milady.  
She looked back down again at the paper that held confessions, her strength to write the last few sentences that still burdened her, failing.  
Her lungs took in a sharp breath as she dipped the quill again.

*If you could see it in your heart to understand. Or you could see it in your heart to accept, and then perhaps the answer would be easy.  
But I fear it is not. For I lust, perhaps even more so than that, for the girl in the glass slippers.  
Forgive me  
Sincerely Chelina *

**Author's Note:**

> this work has finally been edited to a more upstanding citizenship. Cause i have my computer back... well a computer. 
> 
> Side note * the hand maiden now only has one name. yay!


End file.
